


What if....?

by FrozenWings



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Based on a conversation I had with a relative, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Murder, Introspection, One Shot, Other characters not mentioned in tags referenced, Post Season 2 Finale, Reminiscing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWings/pseuds/FrozenWings
Summary: A year after escaping the viper pit of VILE, Carmen finds herself wondering: what would have happened if she'd stayed?
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	What if....?

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2020.
> 
> Welcome to my very first contribution to the _Carmen Sandiego_ fandom! I was hopelessly hooked from the day it debuted but only just now got up the nerve to share one of my fics (really wanted to get something out there before the new season next month). I'm super excited (and more than a little nervous) to add my tiny drop to the growing pool of fics for this show.
> 
> For the purpose of this fic, I assumed that the first two seasons, from Carmen's escape from VILE to the cemetery scene that closes Season 2, happen within the span of a year. Unlikely? Probably, but I liked this idea as it was too much to abandon it for the sake of sensible timelines. I hope you all enjoy regardless!

It really was a beautiful view.

Carmen sighed and leaned against the railing on the rooftop deck of the old Carmen Brand Outerwear warehouse.

 _Her_ warehouse. 

The sun was setting over the ocean, a brilliant red orb sinking into a vermillion sea, coloring the sky in glowing shades of orange darkening into red then deep purple, deeper cornflower, and finally midnight blue. A few wispy mare’s tails streaked across the sun’s canvas, taking on appealing shades of warm pink and gold. The harbor was visible down below, and if she strained her ears she could just make out the sounds of waves gently lapping against the sides of the massive cargo ships docked there for the night. Most everyone had gone home for the day, save for a couple of night watchmen and the handful of workers arriving to cover the slow evening shifts, usually more concerned with swapping stories and arguing over sports games than getting much meaningful work done. In anticipation of the coming dark, the lamp poles lining the streets and docks had clicked on, bathing the pavement and wood in their familiar yellow-orange light. She sighed again and closed her eyes in bliss for a moment, the image of the setting sun dancing on the inside of her eyelids. Of all the cityscapes she’d seen in the world (and she’d seen quite a few over the past year), this was, without a doubt, her favorite. It really did feel like home.

 _The past year_. Funny she should have that thought today...

“Hey, Red! How’s the view from San Diego?”

“Hey, Player.” Carmen couldn’t help but smile at the familiar voice sounding from her earrings. “Simply gorgeous. But you probably already knew that when you recommended this place for an HQ.” 

“Guilty as charged; you’d be surprised what you can see with Google Earth.”

“So,” Carmen replied after a quick chuckle. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight? Dug up a new lead on a VILE operation?”

“Just a social call tonight. I wanted to wish you a happy anniversary.”

“Anniversary?” she asked slyly, having some fun with teasing her friend. “Of what? The first time you hijacked my phone?”

“Ha, ha, very funny. You know what I mean: today marks one year since you escaped VILE Island.”

“How could I forget?” she said, tracking a seagull as it dipped and swooped over the water. “That was the day my life as Black Sheep ended and my one as Carmen Sandiego began. I was actually just thinking about it before you called. I can’t believe its only been a year; I’ve seen and done so much that it feels like much longer.”

“You’ve certainly racked up enough frequent flyer miles for a few lifetimes,” Player responded, the sound of keyboard keys clacking in the background signifying that he was pulling something up on one of his monitors. “Looking at your ticket receipts, you’ve visited every continent except Antarctica multiple times, and you’ve hit some of the most popular cities found on people’s bucket lists: Paris, London, Agra, Tokyo, Sydney, the list goes on and on!” A short whistle sounded in her ear as Player expressed his admiration. “Impressive! Doubly so considering all the good you’ve done, between preserving priceless artifacts and making all those charitable donations. A lot of people are better off thanks to you.”

Blushing slightly at the praise, Carmen gave an embarrassed chuckle. “You flatter me. But you know as well as I that this is a team effort. I couldn’t do it without you.” 

Player mumbled a sheepish thanks before turning silent for a bit, leaving Carmen to enjoy the final colors of the day, the smell of the salt air, and a rare moment of peace in her globe-trotting, crime-fighting lifestyle. When player spoke again, his voice sounded different, holding a note of trepidation that Carmen was not acquainted with.

“Red, do you ever wonder what would have happened if you stayed?”

Carmen blinked in surprise at the question. “You know,” she responded slowly and thoughtfully. “I’ve actually never really thought about it." She idly tapped a finger against the railing, emitting a faint pinging sound. "I guess I’ve been so willing to leave that life behind that I never considered any ‘what if’ scenarios. Once I found out about VILE's true colors, there was only one option: leave or die trying.”

“Whoa, Really?” Player replied, a note of amazement in his voice. “Like, you never wondered how things would’ve been different if, say, Shadowsan _didn’t_ fail you?”

“No, not really,” came Carmen’s answer, her detached tone concealing the way her mind had started wandering at Player’s words. She looked out over the sea once more, though her eyes were no longer seeing ships and gulls and rapidly advancing night. Rather, they supplied visions of her younger self from a couple years back, a student at VILE, the youngest in the organization’s history. Shadowsan didn’t fail this girl, and she graduated at the top of her class, with honors. Coach Brunt would have been looking on with pride (and maybe a few unbidden tears) and Crackle would've stood to her left, smiling that crooked grin she loved so much and knew so well, his way of silently saying that he always knew she could do it. Just as it did now, the image of an irate Tigress off to the side would've affixed a smug smile to her face, the older girl's jealously of Carmen practically turning her green. 

_No,_ she caught herself. _Not Carmen. I still would have been Black Sheep._

It would have been Black Sheep heading off to plan her first caper, Black Sheep flying to Morocco, and Black Sheep helping to rob a dig site.

But what then? 

Shadowsan thought she had enough of a moral compass to prevent her from stealing to hurt people; she never doubted his assessment because she knew (and was pleased to admit) he was right. Black Sheep would have likely either continued on with VILE miserable and saddled with crushing guilt or refused to do their bidding and met a *gulp* untimely end.

But what if Shadowsan was wrong? What if she _didn’t_ find stealing for personal gain a repulsive act? What if she happily, _eagerly_ robbed the dig site that first night? 

Well, that was an easy question to answer: she would have gone on another caper. 

And another.

And another. 

Carmen thought back over ever caper she had completed since her escape, reliving them through a different set of eyes, those of the now-villainous Black Sheep. Vermeer paintings, Magna Cartas, Medici gowns, all vanished from museums around the world without a trace. Rice crops in Indonesia devastated beyond salvation. Nuclear launch codes resting in dangerous hands alongside the lives of millions. Wherever the elusive Black Sheep trod, she left a trail of irreparable damage instead of footprints. The stamps on her passport would be the same, but the story behind them was different: one that was dark and sinister rather than full of secret triumphs against evil.

Given this thread Carmen’s mind raced forward, showing Black Sheep rapidly rising through the ranks of VILE. Because she would have. How could she have done otherwise? After all, she had been raised on the island, practicing stealth and combat tactics since she could walk; by the time she entered the academy, she was already more skilled in such regards than any of the other recruits. Of course she would have been among VILE's best operatives, if not _the_ undisputed best.

It was not a stretch to imagine that she would have quickly risen from mere operative to squadron leader, issuing commands and orders that lower-level operatives had no choice but to obey (how Tigress would have hated that!). She would have been feared, regularly unleashing red-hot fury on those underlings who failed their missions or so much as looked at her wrong, much like she had done to Zak and Ivy in Dubai. No longer would anyone view her as ‘the mascot;’ Black Sheep demanded respect. And then...

Carmen’s eyes widened as her breaths became short and shallow. It was inevitable. Unavoidable. She couldn’t believe she didn’t see this eventuality while living on that cursed island. A child, groomed practically from birth (or maybe even before birth, considering who her father was) to be the most skilled thief to ever pledge their allegiance to the Villains International League of Evil. Never failing on her missions, always delivering, heart rendered ruthless, cold, sterile as the halls of the academy. Of course she would have made faculty, the youngest ever, an equal to the men and women who used to be her superiors. 

She now saw herself seated at the faculty table: tall, slender, mysterious, wearing her signature red trench coat and fedora (because life finds a way or something like that), looking much as she does now but for her eyes, which were hard and calculating, seeking only wealth and glory for VILE and herself and dead to all pain and suffering.

This last realization, that she had been destined to one day sit at the faculty table, spurred undue horror to race frantically across her mind. For while none of the operatives ever knew exactly what was needed to earn said seat, it was an open secret that all faculty members had one thing in common: murder. 

All of them, even the glamorous Countess Cleo, were responsible for removing at least one person from this life (she had tried not to think about this after partnering with Shadowsan in Rio, and was relieved to know that his only ‘murder’ was a sham). All of them had a personal body count. She would have too, and she instantly found herself wondering who would have been her first. Perhaps that nice older gentleman at the dig site in Casablanca? She almost choked against the bile that had risen to the back of her throat as she envisioned the kind, grandfatherly eyes staring back at her, unblinking, empty, devoid of life thanks to her. 

He wouldn’t have been the last. Somehow, deep in her gut, she knew. Just how many she could not fathom, but it did not matter; even one would have been too many, immediately rendering her an irredeemable monster, her hands permanently stained deep, crimson red...

“Red? Red? Red, are you still there?”

Carmen shook her head and blinked as though waking from a dream, Player’s voice rescuing her from the horrible ‘what if’ nightmare by bringing her back to reality. She must have been awol for quite some time: the sun had fully set with the horizon line alone holding the last remaining bits of magenta from the earlier show. She shivered, not just from the chill of the night. “Yeah, I’m still here. Just got...lost in my thoughts, I guess. Think I’ll turn in early.” 

“Oh, okay. Well, good-night, Red.” 

“ ‘Night, Player, and thanks for the well-wishes. It really has been quite the year, hasn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I’ll say.” 

Carmen smiled slightly as she heard him chuckle before he offered his parting words.

“Can’t wait to see how you top it over the next twelve months!”

With that, Carmen made her way back inside, intending to head to her room but pausing at an open doorway. Shadowsan sat inside, his back to her, gazing out the window at the recently concluded sunset. A small pot of tea sat on the low table next to him, the strong, herbal scent wafting up from the spout and permeating throughout the still air of indoors. Carmen shut her eyes, letting the scent fill her nose as she savored it. It held memories of a different time, a different life so long ago, of hours spent folding origami cranes and sheep and tigers under the leering stare of a painted demon. At one point it made her angry, summoning feelings of disappointment, unfairness, and bitterness at just _knowing_ the coat was empty. Now, though, it brought her peace, for she knew that her failure was actually a victory, an act of defiance against VILE that demonstrated a type of mercifulness she felt blessed to have received.

“You are welcome to come in.” 

Shadowsan spoke without turning his head, sensing her silent presence. Soundlessly, Carmen crossed the room and sat on the opposite side of the table as him, also facing the window, mirroring his own position. Neither broke the quietude, simply enjoying one another’s presence and ruminating on their own private thoughts, and Carmen would have bet her fedora both their minds were on this same date exactly one year ago. Confirming her thoughts, Shadowsan spoke first.

“It’s really been one year.”

“Yep.”

There was nothing more to say after that, but: “Thanks, by the way.” 

He turned to her, eyes showing the barest hint of surprise. “For...?”

“For failing me.” she replied, smiling over at her old instructor. “If you hadn’t done that, then today wouldn’t be anything special. So: Thank You.”

At that, a smile, a real one, broke out across Shadowsan’s face and she could have sworn his eyes were glistening in a way she had never thought them capable of. “You’re welcome.” was all he said in response, but Carmen was deft enough to realize the depth of meaning hidden behind those words, a thank-you of his own.

It really had been a remarkable year, full of highs and lows and unforgettable moments. Who knew what the next seasons would bring, but regardless, she resolved to hold on to this moment to look back on when things got dire (and, let’s face it, they would); a moment of peace, calm, and gratitude brought about by an empty coat, a trip taken as a stowaway, and the courageous escape of a young woman clad in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was nerve-wracking. I originally just wrote this for myself with no intention of sharing and have no idea whether or not anyone besides me would actually like it. Either way, thank you so much for reading! Please consider leaving a kudos or comment if you did enjoy it; they really make my day!
> 
> I do have a few more one-shots to add to this collection; I'll try and post them when I can. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I got halfway through editing this when I suddenly remembered that she escaped VILE in December. I then proceeded to look up average temperatures for San Diego in December to make sure one could comfortably watch the sunset without wishing for a heavy coat (you probably could though it'd be cool. If anyone reading this knows better, please share; I'd love to hear!).
> 
> There you have it! Fandom officially contributed to! Thank you so much for reading! I know it's not the best, but still: thank you for reading to the end. I have at least a couple more fics for this show I'll probably share; so, until then!


End file.
